Blood&Tears
by HunterxWitch
Summary: All beth wanted was a companion.Some one who would care for a witch like her.A hunter tries to cheer her up by making a promise.Read to find out what it is.
1. Blood&Tears

**Tears and blood**

**By:HunterXwitch**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Gaurdian Angel**

I sat on the ground,tears poured out of my eyes.I tried to make them stop but no madder how hard I struggled I couldn't stop

crying.I'm beth,I'm a witch.I'm a you might think I'm happy that I'm alive the truth is I'm not.I'm not glad that I kill people for food or

some times for enjoyment.I used to love life.I back when was an innosant girl now I'm this...monster.I just wish I had some one to

share this life with.

"What's wrong?Why are you crying?"

I looked up and growled at the sight of a thing was that wasn't me who growled.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE..."**The voice that wasn't mine growled at him.

"don't be that way,"He replied back softly"Your hearts hurting I can see that."

"I have no heart,"This time my voice said it"my heart's been destroyed living as this...beast."

He angrily,but walked up next to me.I growled again but he seemed to care wiped my tears away

and whispered gently in my ear,"Why are you crying?"This time I tried to choke back a sob but I couldn't.I broke down crying again and

the hunter hugged me and rocked me back and forth back and soothed me and I stopped he helped me up.I

sniffed"Who are you?"My voice cracked,I havn't talked in years since the never took a grinned and

whispered in my ear"Why don't you awnser my question first."he suggested.I sighed"B-because I-I don't want to have to cry alone for

the rest of my life.I-I want some one to care one who can stay with me and help me.I kill...just to get a meal.I kill zombies who try to help me.I'm a monster!"

The hunter grabbed my hands moved them to the side so he can see my face,"No your not,don't say that!You're a person just like any

one of us or humans who ever says diffrently are monsters them selves."

Once I calmed down he let go of my hands and put his around my waist."And as for you being thre's one person who promises he'll

keep you safe."He paused and then let go of my waist and put his hands on my shoulders and said"I'm here."I burst into tears

muffeled in the hunter's jacket."I's okey going your be alright.I'm here."Then suddenly I heard a gun shot.

We both looked at each other ."Take what you have to do.I'll go do my job."he ran and stopped half way to

where the gun shots where he turned his head to me,"By the way,my names james nice to meet you."Then he ran off into the

darkness.

* * *

**tell mWah if U like it!  
R&R!**


	2. Poision&Water

_**Thanks for waiting everybody!I don't think this next chapter will dissapoint you!Also should I make sequels for this story once I am finished?Thnx so much!R&R,and happy reading!**_

* * *

_"Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly."  
- Louis Ginsberg_

* * *

James's POV:

_'Something about that witch...seemed... freindly...in a way.' 'And why was she crying?' 'All witches are like that .' ' 'Not this one...she _

_seemed like she had...a reason for crying.' 'Well lets worry about the survivors right now okey?_'I suddenly heard gun shots in the

air...only closer_'I gotta find christian and fast before this gets real nasty!'' _II heard a loud cough and I looked up.

"Yo dude!"Coughed christian smiling."Hey it's good to see you!Listen,I need you to come with me okey?"He was a little confused but

agreed."So...what's this all about."Christian asked curiously."You'll see."I told him.

Beth's POV:

I sat there and not because i was sad but because I'm because when survivors are coming I'm supposed to defend myself that's

what I was if some one startled me I kill then run.I heard .Suddenly,i felt someones hand on my

shoulder.I swungmy head up to see a smoker and james.I settled at his touch."You okey there?"He asked me sweetly."Y-yes."I said softly trying not to

lose my temper."Sorry to scare you,"he chuckled"just so you know we killed the survivors."He smiled"Why don't you stand up?"I

couldn't resist standing he brushed my pale grey hair behind my ears and smiled at seeing my face."That's better

isn't it?"He asked."...yes...very..."I awnsered shyly."I'd like you to meet my best freind christian."Behind him the smoker shook my

hand"Nice to meet you-er-" "My-my name is beth nice to meet you christian."I looked at me."If you want...where we

live,a girl about your age lived you want you can have her room and you want to?"I thought about this for a moment

"Sure."I said"Let's go."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!My nxt chapter is coming up soon!R&R!**_


	3. Gas&Acid

Hey guys!Sooooo...I'm adding new characters!But this chapter's going to be REALLY long!R&R,and happy reading!

"'Tis not love's going hurts my days, but that it went in little ways."  
- Edna St. Vincent Millay -  
Chapter 3:Gas&Acid

James's POV:

Survivors were running back and fourth between jimmy gibbs jrs car and gastanks.  
"Heh,survivors are here christian,"I said"Should we go get beth from the apartment?"  
"Nah!,"he replied"I think we've got this."But we didn't have zombies have been killed and multipul tanks were demolished with barley ant were doomed unless...a miricle ,I heard a scream.A thing of acid flew at the survivors and they fell and it was all over."Jessica,you're here!"I jumped down from the ceiling and smirked."Aww...did I have to save your little infected behind from the tiny survivors?"She laughed hystarically.I was a creature indeed."Ya'know,"she continued"I saw you with a I ."she sighed.'Jerk.'I thought."What's her name by the way?"  
"Beth."  
The voice was not mine but a girls a dagger like finger was held in front of jessicas ,a head of silver hair appeared from the shadows.  
"Nice to meet you."

Beth's POV

I threatened her.I put my finger against her neck in a threatining me tell you,that would be like holding a knife against someone's neck.  
"Now let's get something straight,"I continued"if you talk to james like that again..."I moved my finger from her neck and shoved her ear next to my mouth and whispered"I'll kill you."Then I shoved her away from was I thought he was med at me and would yell at he didn't Embarrased-i slumped behind james,and cowered behind laughed."Well,it looks like you've got an enemy jessica."  
"W-well I-I-I could have slapped you witch,"she stuttered"I just didn't want to hit the newbie."  
"You're VERY lucky I didn't gut you like a fish."I james rubbed my hair in a soothing way.I'm guessing to calm me down.  
"James...have you introduced her to the other infected?"christian asked changing the subject.  
"good idea."  
-..- "Where are we going?"I asked james curiously.  
"Visiting a couple of people."he awnsered.  
We were walking through a dark ally way.A couple of infected were were walked up to a little hunched creature with a tank top on and kicked him in the back.  
"Hey watch-"He looked up at a growling james.  
"O-oh james sir."he stammered."Who-who's that?"He pointed at me."That's beth."He growled "Nice to meet you."he shook my hand.  
"Nice to meet you too."I said.  
"Oh...pardon my name is Xavior."  
Then james snapped his finguures"Oh there's someone else I want you to meet.  
-..- We walked a little more until we walked toward a turned a round and smiled at me."Well who's this?"he asked "This is Beth."James announced.  
"Hi,"he said"My name is blake."I shook his hand."And this is my brother sabastion the charger."a charger walked toward me and I shook his hand.  
"Well...we should all get some 's been a long day."  
-..- "I laid in my bed opened the door and laid next to me."Mind if I sleep here?"He asked "No not at all."  
We laid there and then I kissed his cheek then went to sleep.

WOW that was a long chapter!Thnx for reading guys! 


	4. The River of Pain

Hello everyone!Okey so...I'd like to add a couple of things before we get started with chapter 4!  
to recent thought I have decided that this series will have 10 chapters:'(  
no fear!Due to my recent reviews from midnite kid,I have decided to make sequels!:D more thing...Midnite kid,would U like to be a charecter and who?  
So yeah...here's chapter 2!  
-

Chapter 4:  
The river of pain

James's POV

I sat on the roof of my apartment my life...before I became a thing is...I don't remember anything from my past.I only remember a wagon.A red -me?-was in it and a little boy a little bigger then this boy pulling him little boy was laughing,and yelling 'faster,faster!'and the memory stops there's one other that I remember very clearly.A 18-I seemed to be 18 too-was talking with me,laughing with had brown hair,green eyes,a beutiful smile,and was very that I think harder we were in a was sitting in the oppisite booth from had a glass of water and a salad.I had a soda and a ate and went to a were tossing stones and talking away.I think we were about to kiss,but everytime I try to remember if so,my head throbbed and I would get closer,and closer,and closer...and just like that she tripped on a fell,weightless,into the hit the water's surface,HARD,when she came up her head was bleeding and knocked out cold.I didn't think,I ran I started to dive-

"James?"I heard a voice that cut through my thoughts.  
"Oh... startled me!"  
She giggled,"I startled you?"she giggled"I'm the witch!"  
I laughed too at my own joke.  
You okey?"she asked me,"you looked sad before I got your attention."  
mmm...was I okey?  
"Yeah...I'm okey."I lied.  
If only I'd said I wasn't okey,maybe if I did so many of lives wouldn't have been lost.

Beth's POV

"You know..."I started"if there's something wrong you can tell me."  
He sat there with a blank expression on his face.  
"James?"  
He sighed,"Beth?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I be alone for a little while?"  
I saw he needed time to himself.  
"Yes."I said regretfully.  
He jumped of the roof,and walked into his apartment.

James's POV

I dived into the water,to save her,to help her,to take care of her.I got her out of the water.I tried all of those things I see life gaurds do on tv.I felt her was faint,but I could hear gentle next thing I knew I was in the waiting room of the hospital.I twiddled with my thumbs.I was .waiting...Finally the doctor called me.  
"What's your name son?"He asked,his voice muffled under his mustache.  
"James."I replied.  
"what's your relashionship with Annabeth."  
Hannah?Where have I heard that before?  
"I'm her boyfreind."  
"Hmmm..."He rubbed his mustash as if it was a pet.  
"Well...I'm sorry to say this,but hannah has a major head injury."  
"Yes...she-she hit the bottom of the river."  
"Oh really?"  
Uh-oh."'oh really'"is one of those words that you don't want to hear doctors say.  
"I-is that a problem?"  
He chuckled "Well...by now the head injury would've fully ...what ever she hit broke through the head tissue(sorry...I don't know that much about medical injuries!)and caused a lot of damage to the skull,we've done everything we could to heal the tissue ,we don't think she'll make tonight."  
A doctor called the original doctor.  
"Just amoment..."  
He went into Annabeth's came back a few minutes later.  
"Well I have good news and bad news."  
"What's the good news?"I asked,suprised to hear my own voice.  
"The good news is her head tissue meraculusly healed fully."  
I sighed a breath of relif "The bad news is she has a very rare case of the greenwood flu."  
"Greenwood flu?"  
"Yes...she requested you."  
I walked into the room.  
"Anna?"  
"Hi James..."she said weakly I walked up to her.  
"Anna...I'm so sorry.I shouldn't have taken you to the river I-I-"  
I cried over her lap.  
"It's okey, really is."  
"No it's 're-you're-you're going to die."  
"Well so be it then lord will be with me.I'll see you again."  
"Oh-oh beth."  
I held her hand,I don't know how long but the last thing I remember was the loud peircing beep of the monitor and darkness.  
When the memory stopped,I was crying.I always do when I remember that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
That river.  
The river of tears,  
killed my girlfreind no,the river of pain the river of pain killed annabeth no the river of pain killed beth Beth Anna they're dead they're both dead -  
okey so I am OUT OF IDEAS!Zo I'm gunna go .(Walks away to think.) 


	5. The Two Angels

Okey so I have decided to add midnite as a Beth is going to be in more danger then ever!And she will have to make a decision between the one she loves,and the one who keeps her safe!Based on the passing(I don't have it so take it easy on the reviews!:()Enjoy!And midnite pleez send me a draft or a set of ideas for ma nxt chapta!R&R and happy reading!  
-

God pours life into death and death into life without a drop being spilled. ~Author Unknown

chapter 5:The Two Angels

Jame's POV:

A group of survivors - eight?That's new! - shooting infected.I was in only were there eight survivors,but ALL of them were the survivors from the and I were on the roof of the apartment.  
"Beth!"I shouted over the gun shots,explosions,and didn't awnser.I looked at her she was shaking,very badly."BETH!"I shouted louder.  
She snapped out of it and swung her head so she was staring at me."Y-Yes?"  
"You have to go!"  
"Wh-wha-?Why?"  
"Be-Be-Becau-"  
"Why?"

"If you don't give me a reason then I'm not leaving."  
"Just...please..."  
She stared at me and growled.  
"Why?"  
"Because-Because I don't want to lose you again!"  
She stared at me,confused.  
I heard a gun shot and a scream of a blood ran cold,"N-no."I looked at the roof that christian was on.I saw christian standing there with his hand over his heart.I was about to shout at him to get back in posision but I saw him look at me and mouth'Good...Luck...james."  
Then he was free falling and landed on the poured and spilled out of christians didn't move.  
"NO!"I fell down and curled in a ball.I turned my head towards beth.  
"BETH...GO DOWN IN THE LOBBY.I...DON'T WANT...YOU TO DIE!AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"  
She ran down stairs.  
"YOU...YOU KILLED MY BEST-FREIND!YOU'VE KILLED MANY INFECTED!NOW DIIIIIE!"  
I pounced and I felt as if I was in slow motion.I looked at all of the dead 's body was sprawled in a drive jessica's head was split open and peices of her face were dangling from her chin.I cried and landed on a guy in a baseball kicked me off of him and the guy in the suit had a shotgun up to my and sweat dribbled from my head,closing my eyes I remembered my old girlfreind.

"The good news is her head tissue meraculusly healed fully."  
'Beth please be safe.'  
"Greenwood flu?"  
He was about to pull the trigger when a slash of bright white appeared infront of his dropped his gun as blood gushed from where the slash he collapsed I saw a black hoodie was pitch black,his eye was crimson red as if he was looking right trough skin was scarred,and chin was dripping witch scarlett red blood dripping from his chin."Well you better be more careful when you're out ...you alive big guy?"His voice was as smooth as rich silk.  
"Y-yeah."I said,"My name is -"  
"James.I know who you story."  
"Yeah..."  
"Where's beth - Long story."  
"Well she's i-BETH!"  
I ran into the hotel and busted the door was gone.I didn't know what I was doing,I grabbed this mysterious cloaked hunter and slammed into the wall.  
"Where IS she?TALK OR I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS!"  
"!You think that I just killed eight survivors and still wouldn't have enough strenght to kill you right here and now!Now I don't know about you but if I were you then I'd stop wasting my time attacking my own brothers and find any kind of help that I would to find annabeth!"I snarled and lowered him.  
"Thanks...now I know something that might help."  
"What?"  
"CEDA is taking in one of each infected to cure the desieses causing all of the survivors drugged her by shot and took her in to make a quick buck or two."  
"But she can't be cured I mean...she just can't."  
"You're ."  
"Unless?"  
He smiled coldly,he picked up the shot used on beth and stabbed me in the neck with it.I gasped,and collapsed.  
"Unless one of us are cured by all,they haven't cured any hunters."He smiled again exposing his blood red teeth,"Annabeth is as good as mine."  
"Who...hoo...are you...?"  
"My name is ."

I wake up,it's midnight.  
" will never love you."  
I clentched my fist and white ashes gathered in my hand.I clenched my hand so hard blood trippled turned the white ashes the color of blood.  
Rain smacked my face so I looked down.I started .Beth My eyes turned red,not in a bad way.I faced the direction of the rain."Whatever I have to do to sucsceed,whatever I have to give,I swear,either if I rip CEDA to shreds or give in and be cured by CEDA,I WILL BE WITH BETH!"The apartment behind me exploded and I blacked out.

Da KIDDING!YOU'VE JUST BEEN BILL ROLLED!THIS ISN'T THE END!Keep reading!  
-

Beth's POV:

I opened my vision was blurry.I looked to my side and saw a hair was in a had a red jacket on and jeans.  
"Hi there."A Survivor!I tried to slash her but I couldn't move my arm.I looked at it,it was strapped was my other arm and my legs.  
"What - what are you doing to me?"  
I gasped.I was speaking english.  
" name is are you?"  
"My name is beth."I said nervously.  
"Beth...Beth...as in annabeth?"  
"Well I...I don't know.I-"  
" name is annabeth."  
I looked where the voice came from.I saw a hunter leaning against a wall.  
"J-Jame's?"  
"Guess name is 's dead."  
I couldn't was as if a hole had been punched into my heart.  
"He didn't care about you though...did he?"  
"Y-yes he did!"  
"Oh really?Then why didn't he bring you to safty?That apartment was set to EXPLODE!At midnight to be exact."  
I started to looked at at the un strapped my arms and legs.I hugged him,and cried in his jacket.  
"'s O.K.I'll keep you safe and close annabeth."  
"B-but what about james?"  
He let go of me and stared at me.  
"What about him?"  
"He's 'll protect me."  
"James's DEAD!See?"  
He showed me pictures of James's .  
"Now do you want me to protect you?"  
I sat there,I couldn't speak.  
James...dead?  
How?  
He sighed,"Fine I'll give you time to decide."He let go of me and walked out of the room.

YAY!Finished!Hope you liked-no LOVED it!  



	6. The End!

Okey!We have alot to go I'm gunna try to make this quick so that we can get this goin'.

you Midnite kid for nice comments throughout the story!  
2.I will definatly make a sequel for this story!3Although it will be in 5/31!  
3.I am gunna have to make this story aliitle shorter.8 chapters.:(Yes I know,I know dissapointment but it wouldn't make sense for Beth to make a decision for 5 more chapters!  
,I know that you said I shouldn't worry about errors .I won't worry!  
5.I'm gunna try to make a scheduel for my ch' are the dates for the next two:Light angel 5/21,The end 5/28!  
,and one more ting!I'm gonna put in a few more ,and zombies sides of the storys will be there might be alittle bit of francisxzoey!Who knows...I might suprise ya!

Sooo...!R&R and happy reading!  
-

Both abundance and lack exist simultaneously in our lives, as parallel realities. It is always our conscious choice which secret garden we will tend ... when we choose not to focus on what is missing from our lives but are grateful for the abundance that's present-love, health, family, friends, work, the joys of nature, and personal pursuits that bring us pleasure-the wasteland of illusion falls away and we experience heaven on earth.  
- Sarah Ban Breathnach

Ch 6:Dark angel

Previously on Blood & Tears...

-  
"J-Jame's?"  
"Guess name is 's dead."  
I couldn't was as if a hole had been punched into my heart.  
"He didn't care about you though...did he?"  
"Y-yes he did!"  
"Oh really?Then why didn't he bring you to safty?That apartment was set to EXPLODE!At midnight to be exact."  
I started to looked at at the un strapped my arms and legs.I hugged him,and cried in his jacket.  
"'s O.K.I'll keep you safe and close annabeth."  
"B-but what about james?"  
He let go of me and stared at me.  
"What about him?"  
"He's 'll protect me."  
"James's DEAD!See?"  
He showed me pictures of James's .  
"Now do you want me to protect you?"  
I sat there,I couldn't speak.  
James...dead?  
How?  
He sighed,"Fine I'll give you time to decide."He let go of me and walked out of the room.  
-I wake up,it's midnight.  
" will never love you."  
I clentched my fist and white ashes gathered in my hand.I clenched my hand so hard blood trippled turned the white ashes the color of blood.  
Rain smacked my face so I looked down.I started .Beth My eyes turned red,not in a bad way.I faced the direction of the rain."Whatever I have to do to sucseed,whatever I have to give,I swear,either if I rip CEDA to shreds or give in and be cured by CEDA,I WILL BE WITH BETH!"The apartment behind me exploded and I blacked out.

Beths POV:  
I sat on my bed,the bed that the survivor named 'Zoey' put me on.I tokk a closer look at my suroundings.I was in a hospital,I saw needles,pills,plastic gloves,masks,those things that docters wore on their necks.I shifted my attension to the bed I was sitting was a hospital bed,covered in blood,the leather on it was ripped to shreds.I sighed.I was so tired that I didn't know how long I've been in here.I thiink that the survivors put somthing in the keep me 'tame' I'm guessing.I sighed and got up from the I started to stretch when zoey walked in the room."Hi came to."  
I sighed and started to speak,"Um...zoey?"  
"Yes?"  
"H-How long have I been in here?"  
She sat there for a long time she looked at me.  
"Three days." 


End file.
